Cynthia Love
by htetarkar.baby99
Summary: Cynthia is Betrayed and get herself a Boyfriend.


She bowed to the ghost dragon respectfully and said I will serve you my lord Cynthia. The Ghost Dragon smiled that He has now have a slave but she got more plan. And said Get this liscences I want you to start over and become the champion of the Sinnoh region Champion and build up your team and here a gift as he give her a SpritTomb. Thanks, my lord Cynthia said and she smiled and now she have a new goal. Okay see me after that said the Ghost Dragon. Okay now let go said to her Garchomp and her pokemon nodded and she said We must become the Sinnoh Champion and her two pokemon nodded.

After Months of traning and wining the Sinnoh League ( Her knew named Lily)

Good we should be ready to beat the Champion Cynthia said. Her Pokemon was Garchomp, Tyrantiar, Electrivire, SpritTomb, Gengar and Weavile. They all nodded. You are ready the Ghost Dragon said. What are you doing here, my lord Cynthia said Bowed to her master. I am going to watch you battle and don't lose and come to me after you win The Ghost Dragon Said. Of course, my lord She said. She was a little shocked her lord was going to watch her.

To the Tratiors

Who no one has deafted the Elites Four in a couples of minutes Brock said.

She is strong I can't wait to see her battle Paul good luck Ash said.

Yeah thank but I will win Paul said

She look beautiful Max said

What is her name again Lily Max said

No Paul will beat her and we both are much more prettier than her Dawn said

Yeah Brock said

To the Battle Field

Now we have the Sinnoh Champion Paul the announcer said and the stadium exploded with cheer. And then have the challenger Lily the announcer said. This battle is 6 on 6 battle between Paul and Lily The Reffere said. Go Luricao said Paul realized once was Cynthia Luricao. Cynthia thought this is fun I will have my revenge. Go SpritTomb Lily said. Use Shadow Sneak Cynthia said. Quick Use Thunder Punch Paul said. But unfourtnly SpirtTomb Shadow Sneak was successful. Luricao is unable to battle SpirtTomb win said ref. Have a good rest and come on out Weavile Said Cynthia.

Tratiors

What Max said

She is very strong I think this will be a tough match Brock said

Yeah Both Dawn and May said

The Battle Field

Magmmotor stand by for battle Paul said.

Flamethrower Paul said. Take the attack Cynthia people was shocked. When the somke clear. Look like I won Paul said. But Weavile Look Unfazed. Your weak Cynthia said and Ice punch Cynthia Ice punch was a direct hit. Magmotor is unable to battle Weavile wins said ref. Then she hummlatied Paul then she won the match. The winner is Lily and she's the New Sinnoh Champion Said Mr. Good Show. Then she was given the trophy and crowned the New Champion.

The Tratiors

What he must be cheating Both May and Dawn said see her Boyfriend lose

No she is not and she won that battle fair and square Paul said'

What May and Dawn said

I will win the next league and get a rematch Paul said

Good Idea Brock said

With Cynthia After being Crowned

She went to the place that Girthina called her. You see I am a half human and a pokemon The Ghost Pokemon said. I can go to Human or Pokemon form He also said. Cynthia I got to tell you something He said. I love you he said. Cynthia also said Me too. So we are officially dating he said. Yes, my lord She said. Don't called me my lord and we are both friends or Girlfriend and Boyfriend He said. Thanks She said. Let go to the Poke'mon Centre and I will go there you will go there first my love and I will follow you He said. Hearing those word make Cynthia happy. Ok she said. Then they want to the Pokemon Centre. Hello my lov- Brock said as he is pulled my May. Hey Lily Dawn said. And you are said Cynthia. Oh I am Dawn she is May, He is Brock , this is Paul and he is Max my brother May said. Hey Max said. Want to be my girlfriend Said Brock. I already have a boyfriend Cynthia said. Why not dump him Brock said. No he is better than you Cynthia said. Hey babe said Dark (Yes he is Girthina). Hey Lily said. Why not heal your pokemon Dark said. Ok Cynthia said. Then she give are pokemon to Nures Joy. Okay let get something to eat Dark said. Okay Cynthia Said.

After the date

Did you enjoy it Dark said. Yes, this was the best day of my life Cynthia. Glad you enjoy it by the way I am going to challenge Alder for the title of Unova Champion Dark said. You will win, my love Cynthia said. This make Dark smile. Hey look is the traiors Dark said angrily. Oh Cynthia didn't notice. Hey Lily Brock, Max, May and Dawn said. Hey just dumped that weak boyfriend Brock said. Hey I am not weak and I will prove it by beating you Dark said. Fine said Brock. I will be the ref. said Cynthia. This Battle between Brock and Dark will begin. How about 3 on 3 Dark said. Fine with me Brock said.

Go Golem crush this fool Brock said. Go Darkrai Dark said. What how do you have a Darkrai Brock said. Dark Pulse Dark said. Golem is unable to battle Darkrai wins Cynthia said. Go Ryhorn Brock said. Ice Beam said Dark. Doge it quick doge it Brock said. But it was a direct hit. Ryhorn is unable to battle Darkrai wins Cynthia said. Go Steelix Brock said. Fire Punch Dark said. Steelix is unable to battle and Dark wins Cynthia said. Let get out of here Metragross Use teleport Dark said. Here is a gift my love Dark said. Cynthia opened it and it was a Cresselia. Can I really have it Cynthia said. Yes my love Dark said. Good luck beating Alder Cynthia said as she kissed Dark. Ok thanks and I already beat the Unova Elites four my match is next 2 days so better get there said Dark. Will you come Dark asked Cynthia. Yes Cynthia said. Okay Now L-Drago let's go Dark said. They both get on L-Drago and fly to Unvoa in the sunset it was nice.

Chapter One Done. I will Explain how Cynthia got Betrayed in the Next Chapter


End file.
